


don't mourn

by fictionalrobin



Series: robin has a tumblr [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Heavy Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, edom, i love makin ma bois suffer, im sorry, like a lota angst, no i will not continue dis, wtf no im not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalrobin/pseuds/fictionalrobin
Summary: prompt: Can you do a malec fic where it has the line "don't mourn for a life that had to be lost"(trigger warning: blood)





	don't mourn

Magnus clenched his fist. His fingers were slippery and warm from blood. 

The blood of Alexander. 

The thick air of Edom clogged his lungs, tasting heavily like gasoline. When he'd first arrived, it'd been almost impossible to breath, but now it ran easier through his windpipes and only left a faint burn like cigarette smoke.

He was stumbling through Edom's rocky terrain, pulled along by his father, who seemed uncaring of whether or not he was able to follow. Each time he slowed down or tried to make a stop, the hand locked around his arm would tighten, and the strong eagle-like claws would dig deeper into his skin. He had no choice but to continue his exhausted stumble behind Asmodeus, while trying desperately not to let his knees give in. 

He studied the small ribbons of blood that ran from the wounds his father made, down his wrist and along his palm, mixing with the half solidified blood already there. It was strangely symbolic. How the unition of his and his lovers blood, a gesture usually seen as romantic and intimate, took place in a time so dark and painful as this. 

"son," his thoughts were cut of by the voice of his father, a voice, so deep, it scrapped the back of his skull. 

They'd come to a holt on a hill that overlooked the burned no-man's-land of Edom.

He looked up to meet slanted yellow eyes that burned in the darkness of Edom like two flashlights, identical to his own. 

When Asmodeus saw the tears that streamed down Magnus cheeks, he sighed in resignment.

"are you seriously still worked up over that shadowhunter boy?"

Magnus didn't answer, only glared in defiance, as if he could burn Asmodeus away simply by starring at him. 

Asmodeus groaned.

"if you're really so upset, we'll find you a new one. I have tons of concubines, both men and women, I'm sure we'll find a new pet for you to play with."

Magnus sneered.

"Alec isn't an object."   

Asmodeus eyebrows lifted slightly.

"it speaks," he humored, then paused to gaze over the landscape of his kingdom,"but I think you mean  _wasn't_ an object." 

Anger flamed in Magnus's heart. How could his father just stand there and speak so calmly of Alexander's death? Like the very center of Magnus's world hadn't just collapsed, tumbling him into a dark hole with nothing to catch him at the bottom. 

"you murdered him!" he growled.

"exactly!" Asmodeus exclaimed and cheerfully turned to Magnus,"that was my point!" 

"how..." All Magnus wanted to do was pounce on his father. To kill him like he'd killed Alexander. But he was too weak from dehydration and exhaustion.

"you're insane," he whispered instead, voice coated in acidic repulsion.

Asmodeus's furrowed his brow.

"well, that's one way to look at it," he then began walking again, pulling Magnus behind him like a puppy on a string. 

"don't mourn for a life that had to be lost, son, there is no need for that. And there's certainly no need to holt either, we have to get along with our duties."

At this a sour taste filled Magnus's mouth.

"d-duties?" he stammered. 

"yes!" Asmodeus exclaimed jubilantly, before his tone suddenly shifted,"it's time for you to reach your true potential son."

The sour taste got worse.

"there is no longer time for fooling around anymore. No more night clubs or playing around with boys!" Asmodeus lectured,"you must fulfill your purpose, Magnus." 

A chill ran through him.

"true potential?"

"yes! That was the idea,"again, his father sounded ecstatic like a child on christmas night," you see, I have great plans for you son, great plans!" 

Magnus had a feeling "great plans" wasn't something pleasant. 

"what do you mean?" 

"well, you see son," Asmodeus suddenly turned around and grabbed Magnus's face. His yellow eyes drilled right into Magnus, blinding him from the rest of the world.

"there are certain types of magic, only creatures who possess a soul can achieve." 

Magnus's stomach dropped. 

"n-no..." He stammered and tried to break free of his father's grasp. 

Asmodeus laughed. His claws scrapped over Magnus's face and painted his cheeks in red stripes, like a grotesque parody of tears. 

"I'm afraid so."

Then the ground disappeared. 

**Author's Note:**

> BWUHAHAHAHAHAAAAA


End file.
